Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels are widely used due to advantages such as self-illumination, high brightness and wide view angle. Such display panels, however, need to be encapsulated for isolation from oxygen and moisture, since they may malfunction because of liable chemical reaction between oxygen, moisture and OLED material. Frit can be preferably used for isolation from oxygen and moisture and thus is frequently used in manufacture of the OLED display panels for encapsulation such that they can be isolated from oxygen and moisture.
As far as a display panel of a mobile terminal (e.g., a cell phone or a tablet computer) is concerned, a design of slim bezel has become a mainstream trend where a width of the bezel is reduced for miniaturization without changing size of a light emission area of the display panel. With the design of slim bezel, a ratio of the light emission area can be increased and both brightness and saturation of images within visible area can be improved. Moreover, a total width of the mobile terminal can be efficiently reduced by adopting the slim bezel. And especially for cell phones, better holding feeling may be brought by a cell phone with slim bezel.
In manufacture of the OLED display panels, the frit glue requires to be narrowed down for implementing the design of slim bezel. When the design of slim bezel is implemented by directly narrowing down the frit glue in encapsulation process, it is necessary to apply the frit glue with a relatively small width uniformly and continuously, which brings forward strict requirements on the encapsulation process. Moreover, since the encapsulation process is performed through fusion and then solidification of the frit glue, discontinuity of the frit glue or a hollow region may be generated when the frit glue is too narrow, which may further impact isolation effect of the encapsulation as well as light emission and life span of the OLED display panel.
In addition, a cut OLED display panel shall be cut again with a cutter to remove redundant substrate and cover plate so as to realize the design of slim bezel. Generally, as an OLED display panel may be not cut off through cutting with the cutter, and manual delamination is always required after the cutting, tiny cracks may be generated at edge profile of the OLED display panel, which will deteriorate strength of the OLED display panel.
The foregoing information is merely disclosed to facilitate understanding of background of the present disclosure. Therefore, the foregoing information may include information not constituting the prior art known to those of ordinary skill in the art.